


李泽言×你 动一下是怎么个动法

by tonyandkevin



Category: love and producer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyandkevin/pseuds/tonyandkevin





	李泽言×你 动一下是怎么个动法

by tony and kevin 

 

全部都静止了，就连着婆娑树影与海浪，甚至是刚刚还叫唤着的海鸟，都停下了。  
这世界悄无声息，只余下你们。  
李泽言搭在你腰上的手臂慢慢收紧，你忍不住地往他的怀里靠近了一点，听到了自他心房传来的心跳。  
出乎意料的快。  
这才开始注意到原来李泽言的身材健硕结实，即使是一天到晚都坐在办公桌后，男人的上半身都不见一丝赘肉，所挨住的胸膛甚至是硬邦邦的，毫不遮掩地告诉你总裁大人每周去的健身房是起着作用的。  
周遭没有一丝杂音，你可以清晰地听到他急促起来的呼吸，于是那点小心思也随之一动，连带着坐在吊床上的恐惧也被生起的旖旎情思所替代，你微不可察地动了动头。

想……寻找李泽言的唇。  
后脑勺被一只大手一转，男人的吻印了下来——  
你顺从地闭上眼睛。

 

忍不住地挺直了身子。  
甬道里塞得满当的男根 炙热而勃大，即使躺在你身下的男人一动也不动，你也能清晰地感觉到它的存在，几近是齐根没入，花液从你们结合的部位流出，将两人的腿根都要打湿，随着你的身子微微一动，男人深深地吸了一口气。  
“你……”他的声音低沉沙哑，带着与往日不同的粗粝，或者准确地说，是情色：“动一下。”  
你愣住。  
动一下？  
……怎么动？  
试探地挪了挪身子想要“动一下”，却在下一秒听到了男人低低的喘气，埋在花穴里的肉刃随着你的动作狠狠地撞了你一下……  
好像变得更大，更热了。  
你不敢动了。  
男根初初顶进的那股不适感已经随着时间消退，余下的，只是男女之间最纯粹的肉欲，是一把放纵而生的火，烧得你浑身发烫，空虚寂寞一股脑地都涌上心头。  
口干舌燥。  
只想被李泽言……狠狠地干。  
“笨……”李泽言张嘴叫了一半，似乎是想起来了的确答应过你不能再叫你笨蛋，又顿了顿：“不是这样动的。”

李泽言说得很慢，抬眼直挺挺地看着你，你一向说不清楚他的瞳孔颜色到底是蓝还是紫，却在这欲海沉沦中深深浸在他带着毫不遮掩的占有的眼神中。  
他双眼亮得发光。  
犹自想着，男人的手已经箍住了你的腰，底下健硕的腰身狠狠一挺，你被他猝不及防地一撞，只觉得方才好不容易才按下的欲望又疯了一般滋长起来，他似是带着万钧之力挺入，将你所有的空虚都填满。

“现在知道怎么动了吗？”


End file.
